Kitchen
The Kitchen is a Room in Granny: Chapter Two. Description It is located on the first floor, right at the top of the stairs and connects the Main Room and the First Floor Corridor. It contains a Camera, a Shelf, a Cabinet, a set of 6 Cupboards, a Microwave, a Sink, a Creaking Floor and a Window. Alot of items can be found in this room, as for example the Microwave has a 80% chance of containing an item, this goes up to 100% if you are playing on Practice or with Granny only, as it will then also have the Security Key, normally attached to Grandpa's Necklace. The Kitchen is a dangerous Room to be in because Granny and Grandpa often wander around there. The presence of a Camera could also betray you if Grandpa is on his Guard Duty in the Security Room, and the Creaking Floor too, because it alerts Granny if stepped on. Three of the six cupboards can contain an item, which can either be the Crowbar (Cupboard 2), the Gasoline Can (Cupboard 5) or the Special Key (Cupboard 3) if you are playing on Extreme Mode or with Extra Locks enabled. The Meat can also be found in some of those Cupboards, in the Cabinet or simply on the countertop. More information about the Microwave's possible content on the Item Locations page. There is also a 20% chance of finding the Door Lock inside of the Cabinet. About the Shelf, two pieces of Ammo can appear on it on Practice, Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties once the Weapon Safe has been opened. Also, the Shelf has a 20% chance of containing an item, being the Cutting Pliers, but this goes up to 40% if you are playing on Hard, Extreme or with Extra Locks enabled, as the Wrench will then also have a 20% chance of appearing there. Granny can sometimes spawn in the corner of the Kitchen, next to the Cabinet if she was knocked out. She will most likely do this if the Player is on one of the other floors when she respawns. Grandpa also has a chance of respawning in the corner below the Camera, next to the Shelf. The Camera in this room is connected to the 4th Control Screen and will beep if it is active, the red light also flickering. If you are spotted, it will non-stop beep loudly and the red light will stand still. Grandpa, alerted, will arrive shortly after, as the Security Room isn't far away. Also take note that all the furniture in this room will not prevent any item from making noise, if they are dropped on it. Trivia * Some of the Cupboard don't even have a door. We do not know if it was how they were made of if they got broken at some point, but they never contain anything, with the exception of the one next to Cupboard 2, which can have the Meat randomly spawning in it. * The '''Kitchen '''being one of the most dangerous Rooms of the House isn't new. The case was the same in the first Granny game. * Opening the Microwave will alert Granny since version 1.0. * Granny will sometimes come to the Kitchen to wash the dishes, presumably for Grandpa. This can be used to know her location. More information about this on the (future) Events page. ** The white smoke in the sink is reused from the Sauna in the original Granny. * Grandpa will also sometimes come to the Kitchen, turn the Radio on, playing FGTEEV's "Granny's House" song for a few seconds and will dance to it, waving his arms in the air. This can be used to know his location. Gallery Granny Alerted By Microwave.jpeg|Granny, standing in the Kitchen, because she was alerted by the Microwave. Kitchen Stairs.jpeg|The Staircase connecting the Main Room to the Kitchen. Kitchen Other POV.png|The Kitchen, seen from a different point of view. Granny Washing Dishes.jpeg|Granny, washing the dishes, using the Kitchen's Sink. Category:Rooms